1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to imaging systems including a camera and an image-producing scope.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An endoscope is a device, commonly used in the medical field, that may be used to view an interior cavity of a body. An endoscope typically includes an elongated shaft having a distal end to be inserted into a patient, and a proximal end having an eyepiece through which a user, such as a physician, may view the interior of the body cavity.
For some medical procedures, it is desirable to present an image of the interior of the body cavity on a display of an imaging system. For this purpose, it is known to use a coupling device to couple the eyepiece of an endoscope to an electronic image sensor of an imaging system so that the image sensor can sense the image produced by the endoscope and transmit an electronic signal representing the image to the imaging system display. The endoscope is typically sterilized prior to insertion into the patient. In addition, some technique is typically employed to ensure that the imaging system and the device for coupling it to the endoscope do not compromise the sterile environment.
FIG. 1 shows an example of such a prior art viewing system that includes four primary components: an endoscope 16 for insertion into the patient, an imaging unit 6 (connected to a monitor 46) for displaying an image within the patient""s body cavity on the monitor, a coupling device 8 for coupling together the endoscope 16 and the imaging unit 6, and a sterile condom-like drape 5 which prevents the coupling device 8 and the imaging unit 6 from contaminating the sterile environment.
Endoscope 16 includes a distal end 13 which is adapted to be inserted into the patient (not shown) to view an object 9 within a body cavity of the patient. At its proximal end, the endoscope 16 includes an eyepiece 36 at which an image of the object 9 is presented. Imaging unit 6 includes housing 15 which houses an image sensor 14. The image sensor 14 senses an image along an imaging axis 17, and converts the sensed image into an electrical signal. This signal is passed, via a cable 26, to a monitor or display 46 which presents the sensed image to a user.
Coupling device 8 is used to couple together the eyepiece 36 of endoscope 16 and the housing 15, so that the imaging axis 17 of image sensor 14 passes through the eyepiece 36 and the length of the endoscope 16. In this manner, the image sensor 14 can sense the image of the object 9 within the patient. Coupling device 8 includes a refractive lens 20 which is movably mounted therein and a focusing mechanism 11 which may be manipulated to adjust a position of lens 20 within coupling device 8. When the coupling device 8 is mounted to the housing 15, lens 20 is aligned with the optical axis 17 of the image sensor 14 so that the optical axis 17 passes through the lens 20. By manipulating focusing mechanism 11, the focal length between the lens 20 and the image sensor 14 may be adjusted to focus the image (e.g., of object 9) that is presented at the eyepiece 36 on the image sensor 14.
The coupling device 8 and the housing 15 of the imaging unit 6 are typically not sterile. Therefore, the condom-like drape 5 is disposed between the eyepiece 36 and the coupling device 8 to prevent the non-sterile components from contaminating the sterile endoscope 16. Typically, the drape 5 is primarily formed from a flexible material that is not optically pure, and that would not convey a clear image from the eyepiece 36 to the image sensor 14. Thus, a window 7 of more optically pure material is typically provided in the drape 5. When the system is in use, the window 7 is aligned between the eyepiece 36 and the coupling device 8 so that the optical axis 17 of the image sensor 14 passes through the window 7.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an imaging unit is provided to be mated with an image-producing scope via a coupler. The imaging unit includes at least one imaging unit body, and an image sensor disposed within the at least one imaging unit body. The imaging unit further includes a refractive tens movably disposed within the at least one imaging unit body, and at least one first component adapted to receive an output from a focusing mechanism disposed on a body of the coupler. The at least one first component is configured and arranged so that movement of the focusing mechanism with respect to the coupler body causes the at least one first component to be moved with respect to the at least one imaging unit body, thereby causing the lens to move within the at least one imaging unit body to focus an image produced by the scope onto the image sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, an imaging unit is provided to be mated with an image-producing scope via a coupler. The imaging unit includes at least one imaging unit body, and an image sensor disposed within the at least one imaging unit body. The imaging unit further includes a refractive lens movably disposed within the at least one imaging unit body, and means for receiving an output from a focusing mechanism disposed on a body of the coupler to move the lens within the at least one imaging unit body to focus an image produced by the scope onto the image sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use in an imaging system including an image sensor, an image-producing scope, and a device having a refractive lens disposed therein. The apparatus includes a coupler body that is distinct from the device in which the lens is disposed. The apparatus further includes a focusing mechanism disposed on the coupler body such that adjustment of the focusing mechanism causes a position of the lens to be adjusted to focus an image produced by the scope onto the image sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for adapting a camera head for use in an imaging system including a coupler positioned between the camera head and an image-producing scope. The apparatus includes a housing adapted to mate with the camera head, and a refractive lens movably disposed within the housing. The apparatus further includes at least one first component adapted to receive an output from a focusing mechanism on a body of the coupler. The at least one first component is configured and arranged so that movement of the focusing mechanism with respect to the coupler body causes the at least one first component to be moved with respect to the housing, thereby causing the lens to move within the housing to focus an image produced by the scope onto the image sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for adapting a camera head for use in an imaging system including a coupler positioned between the camera head and an image-producing scope. The apparatus includes a housing adapted to mate with the camera head, and a refractive lens movably disposed within the housing. The apparatus further includes means for receiving an output from a focusing mechanism disposed on a body of the coupler to move the lens within the housing to focus an image produced by the scope onto the image sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method for operating an imaging system including an image-producing scope, a refractive lens, and an image sensor involves providing a coupler that is free of the refractive lens. According to the method, the coupler is disposed between the scope and the image sensor, and a focusing mechanism disposed on a body of the coupler is moved to cause a position of the refractive lens to be adjusted to focus an image produced by the scope onto the image sensor.